young_injusticefandomcom-20200213-history
Kamryn Ferris
Short Bio Kamryn Ferris is the daughter of ex-Green Lantern, Hal Jordan and ex-Star Sapphire, Carol Ferris. She was a primary member and protege of the Justice League Dark. She soon retired and became a Star Sapphire. Kamryn lived on Zamaron for two years. She soon became part of the Young Injustice and a love interest to Jay Quinn. Early Life At a young age, Kamryn didn't know she had powers. When she was fourteen, her father went missing very suddenly, and her mother, Carol Ferris (Star Sapphire at the time), searched for him. Carol was good friends with Nimue Inwudu (Madame Xanadu) at the time, so she placed Kamryn in her care. Kamryn's mother soon died from unknown reasons, without ever finding Hal. After finding out about the passing of her mother, she was devastated. She found a pink crown in her mother's things and Nimue revealed to Kamryn that her mother was Star Sapphire. Kamryn was angry that she had no powers or a ring. Nimue saw how angry she was and let her join the Justice League Dark. Kamryn trained with them for years. She developed a wide range of powers through magical objects and gained knowledge of the occult. When Kamryn turned 16, she fell in love with a boy from Gotham. He soon died at the hands of a demon. After banishing the demon, Kamryn ran to the ocean and saw a pink glow. She reached in the ocean pulled out a power ring, which took her to Zamaron, where she learned to become the new Star Sapphire. Justice League Dark Kamryn's mother put Kamryn in Madame Xanadu's care, while she went off to look for Hal. After Kamryn's mother died she started training, in the mystic arts, with the Justice League Dark. Kamryn soon met a boy whom she fell in love with, but a high demon killed him in front of her. She banished the demon and ran to the ocean to be with the boy. She saw a pink glow, and picked a pink ring from the ocean. The pink ring transported her to Zamaron, where she met the Violet Lantern Corps. In Blackest Day In the events of, In Blackest Day, Kamryn was chosen to represent her Corps in the Rainbow Trials as Star Sapphire. Kamryn had seen all of her old friends, even Jay who she had met a year before. When Nekron attacked, Jay Quinn hurt his ankle so Kamryn flew them both to her apartment on Earth. Kamryn used her crystal ball to see that Nekron made all the lanterns disappear. Only five rings survived, and Kamryn had to use her magic to find all of them with Jay. She met Chloe, Xander, Celeste, Cyrus, and her soon-to-be best friend Jennifer. They defeated Nekron, with the help of their dead parents, who turned into White Lanterns. After the team came back to Earth, they were gifted with a headquarters. Jay and Xander ventured to find Jay's father. Meanwhile, the headquarters was under attack. A giant ship flew out of the sky and blew up the building. Jennifer, Kamryn, Celeste, Chloe, and Cyrus ran out just in time while the building was crushed. Jennifer tried using her magic against the ship, but a red ray of light blasted at her, scorching her body. A green blast shot at Celeste, Chloe, and Cyrus, disintegrating them. Jay and Xander came back to see Kamryn run from the debris and form a shield around them with her ring. They ran, but a red blast came at Kamryn and she flew across the debris and soon died. Jay and Xander also got disintegrated by the ship. Kamryn was dead in the debris. Darkest of Days Two years after the Multiverse crisis, Jay was still searching for Kamryn. It was revealed that after Kamryn dies, she was taken to Nanda Parbat where she would be revived, and her memories stolen. Leilani Yamashiro, Katana's niece, saved Kamryn from nearly being raped, and the two escaped with the help of Talia Al Ghul. The pair made it to New Orleans, where Madame Xanadu helped Kamryn retrieve her memories, and told her about a prophecy that was in effect. Kamryn found out, that Trigon was going to try to come to Earth, but only she could stop him. Trigon's forces found Leilani and Kamryn, and Madame Xanadu sacrificed herself for the two. Kamryn and Leilani went to New York and met up with the Young Injustice. They told Kamryn that Jennifer was still alive, and she was Trigon's herald. The enchantress, Liza, shared missing parts of the prophecy with Kamryn and the team. Trigon then opened a portal to Earth, and Kamryn, with the help of the team, was able to defeat him, while discovering that she had powers that potentially made her the most powerful being the universe. The Prophecy Kamryn is part of an ancient prophecy. The prophecy says that Kamryn's name was spoken before time was time, and that an evil demon would be able to walk the Earth because a group of five allowed it. Then the Seven would open the gate. After the gate was opened Kamryn would have to defeat the darkness with light. Powers and Abilities Magic: 'Before she was a Violet Lantern, Kamryn was a very powerful magician. Even when she had her power ring, she used her magic as a boost. She is a very powerful sorceress and proves it time and time again. * 'Spell Casting: 'Kamryn can use magic by saying incantations in various languages. * 'Astral Projection: '''Kamryn can separate her soul from her body and travel through dimensions, and various spiritual realms. ** [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dream_Walking '''Dream Walking: ]Kamryn's soul is able to walk through a mind in a dream state. ** Soul-Self: Kamryn's soul-self is made of pure light, she can make it anything she wants, but it is always a physical manifestation of her soul. * Mind-Linking: 'Kamryn can telepathically link to others. She mostly 'mind links' with her crystal ball which gives her a wide range of abilities on top of her own. * 'Pre/Retocognition: Kamryn can use her crystal ball and see into the future and past, to look at various events. * Omnipresence: 'Kamryn is able to use her crystal ball and look into several places at once. If she focuses enough, then she can astrally project to more than one place, or be there physically. * ' Cloaking: 'Kamryn can cloak her mind from a psychological attack, and she can hide her magic from people that will sense it. * 'Empathic: Kamryn isn't the most powerful empath, but she is still able to sense when someone's magic is strong or weak, someone's feelings, or their emotions toward something. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Clairvoyance Clairvoyance]:''' Kamryn can directly listen to a person's soul, and figure out their biggest secret, or what they are thinking. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Persuasion '''Persuasion:] Kamryn can use her voice to directly command people to do things for her, it puts them in a hypnotic state, and they are then controlled by her voice. Through this power, she can also access a siren song, and when she sings, she can put both men and women in a hypnotic state, disorienting them or making them fall in love with her. * Teleportation 'She can teleport regularly or use Dimensional Travel, as she demonstrated when she and Liza transported the team to Julia's dimension. * 'Pain Projection: '''Kamryn can project the pain of someone else to herself, or project her pain on someone else. * '''Flight * Telekinesis Love Manipulation: 'Since she was a Violet Lantern, Kamryn was able to capture some of her ring's essence, and gain a small percentage of its power. She can manipulate who someone falls in love with. * 'Love Inducement: 'Kamryn can make someone love an object, or another person, by manipulating their feelings, and mind. 'Mentifery: 'Kamryn can warp reality, on a low level, as she sees fit. Kamryn can use her imagination and thoughts and turn them into reality. She can also make pocket dimensions with her mind, and more. * 'Illusion Casting: 'With that, Kamryn can also go inside someone's mind and make something seem as real as she wants it to be. ** Glaumoring: The ability to disguise oneself as another person. * 'Probability Manipulation: With those powers, Kamryn can also 'make things happen'. She is able to manipulate the outcome of certain events. Photokinesis: 'Kamryn can manipulate light on a large scale because she gets her powers and magic from the Entity. Her soul-self is made up entirely of light, and she can direct light anywhere she wishes. Her regular powers do not include photokinesis except when she projects pink energy, but her soul-self manipulates light energy. * 'Energy Projection: 'Kamryn can project blasts of pink energy from her eyes and her hands. * 'Energy Constructs: 'Using energy projection, Kamryn is able to construct (create) anything out of energy. 'Aura Manipulation: Kamryn can manipulate the literal life -force of any beings. She can take someone's essence and place it wherever she wants. Abilities Multilingualism: 'Kamryn can use her magic by commanding it in various languages like Ancient Egyptian, Latin, Arabic, French, and English. She can also have regular conversations in these languages, without using magic. 'Alchemy: 'Even if Kamryn were to lose her magic, she can use resources and make various potions and powders to fulfill her needs. '''Occultism: '''Even though she was born with an affinity for magic. She still has obtained magical and hidden wisdom. Weapons * Crystal Ball * Violet Power Ring (''Formerly) Weaknesses '''Vulnerability to Magic: Beings with god-like abilities are able to enchant Kamryn, or use magic against her. Love: Kamryn loves a lot of people. In fact, her strong connection to love is what drew a ring to her, but she loves so hard that sometimes the people she loves most, like Madame Xanadu, can be collateral damage in fights.